


A New PokeMaster

by RavenWriterQ



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Other, POV Original Female Character, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Training, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriterQ/pseuds/RavenWriterQ
Summary: There's a new trainer in Kanto, and she's here to prove she's the best that ever was. Even if that means getting lost in woods, confronting dangerous Pokemon and questioning why she ever became a trainer in the first place. Not to worry, she has a team behind her to push her to the top, to become a legend. Can she and her Pokemon friends achieve it, to become the very best?A Pokemon adventure that is based around an obsession with the thought that the early seasons of Pokemon were the best and a unique opportunity to explore the rules, mechanics and goofy gimmicks of this strange world; the world of Pokemon.





	A New PokeMaster

_Dad. No. Dad, wait! Don’t leave! Please! DAA-!_

In a cold sweat, a young girl was awoken to the loud squawking of a Pidgey, before being cut off by likely a thrown pebble. She held her head in her hands, which were shaking along with her chilled body. “Calm down, Holly. Just a dream. A dream. You’re fine. You’re ok.” She took a deep breath, feeling her heart slow down a bit. She finally looked towards the horizon at the beautiful new dawn, before her brain became suddenly remembered something.

**STARTER DAY!!**

Shit, she’d almost forgotten! Had she missed it yet?! Looking towards her clock, it read: 8:50, ten minutes to get there on time.

Well, if there was one thing she learned from school, it was to rush out the door in a panic.

\---

She made it with just a minute to spare. Thank goodness. Otherwise, someone else might have had a turn. After all, every new trainer was chosen at random after their 10th birthday. If someone didn’t show up on time, someone else would just be chosen at random from the crowd outside, then they’d have to wait a full month before getting another chance. But this time, it was her turn and she wasn’t going to wait another month to get out of this town and start her new adventure, as the next Pokemon Master. Oh, and to show up that jerk Gary.

“Please, please calm yourself. Don’t you have faith that I’ll make the perfect choice for my first Pokemon?” said a loud, boisterous voice. No need to guess who THAT was. Holly did her best to ignore the doofus. For all she cared, he could start with an easy Pokemon like Caterpie and he’d still somehow screw it up. His talent was vanity, not training. But she had to accept that he was one of the ones chosen, likely because Professor Oak sneaked him in as the fourth participant, despite there usually being three. Before, there had only been her, some weird, haunted kid obsessed with psychic pokemon and a kid called Ash. Holly didn’t really talk much with him, despite their shared obsession with pokemon training. He would always try to make friends with the stray Rattatas and Meowth while she would hike around the nearby woods and try to spot any wild Grass Pokemon. Oh well, she hoped he would show up; she didn’t see him anywhere in the crowd.

Right as the thought passed, the Doduos in town began to caw, which meant that the time had come. The gates to the lab were opened, as the crowd rushed towards the large, wide doors, eager to see the new Pokemon. No one knew how the Professor found the Starter Pokemon since it was said that Starter Pokemon were rare and couldn’t be found in the wild, which just made the reveal all the better. After they had made it to the front, Professor Oak stepped out of the lab, a large grin on his face.

“Welcome, future trainers! I’m sure you’re all very excited to start your journeys with your new Pokemon. Let me be the first to congratulate you four on taking your first steps down this new road, by choosing your first Pokemon friend!” Everyone clapped, some even cheered, at the prospect of soon, starting their own journeys and taking the paths that would lead them to many different places. “Please, step forward so we may all wish you the best of luck!” Holly, feeling her heart pound like a Belly Drum, jogged up the steps and turn to look out at the crowd. Hearing the clapping and joyful cries filled her heart with determination. This was it. She was ready, ready to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world.

“Oh, you’re all too kind. Fear not!” And there he went, ruining the moment. Gary “A-hole” Oak indeed. “I will make you all proud and claim the title as Pokemon Champion of the entire region!”

“Wait, hang on,” stuttered the Professor, suddenly a bit confused, “where’s Ash?”

“HA! That crazy kid?” piped up Gary, “probably scared of facing me as a new, future Master!”

“Gary!” stuttered Professor Oak, before sighing. “He’s probably late. Poor kid. Never knew him as an early bird. Oh well.” Stepping back, he opened the door to the lab, ushering in the selected kids. Holly looked back to see her old classmates, waving to her one last time before the doors closed behind her.

Upon entering, she immediately felt a chill all over, a stark contrast from the mild warmth outside. _Is it always colder in here?_ she thought, before rubbing her arms to warm herself.

“Oh, sorry Holly,” Prof. Oak said from behind her, “I usually like to keep the temperature at a stable 65 degrees to keep the Pokemon happy.” He chuckled a bit guiltily. “I guess it can get a bit cool in here during the summer.” SHe smiled and nodded in understanding.

As they walked in, two things became apparent: the amount of flashing lights and the large, circular table in the center of the room. Walking over, the Prof. pressed a button out to the side, which seemed to scan his finger in a cool, techy way. The top split apart, revealing three Pokeballs in a circle. Prof. Oak then proceeded to pick up the two closest ones and turned towards them.

“Now remember kids,” Prof. Oak said, his tone unusually serious “the Pokemon you choose will be your friend for life. They will protect you from the dangers this world has and help you make new friends. If you treat them with respect and take care of them, they will stay by your side forever.” With that, he pressed the button on each of the balls. Letting force a blinding light that began to form into two figures. When the light dimmed, two Pokemon stood in front of them: a Charmander and a Squirtle. The three kids stood in silence for a bit looking into the eyes of the new starters.

“Which one’s the strongest?” asked Gary, more to his grandfather.

“Wait, I haven’t revealed the third one!” cried the Prof. before revealing the third ball and releasing its inhabitant. In another blinding light, a third Pokemon was revealed: a Bulbasaur.

“Huh?” said Gary, looking at the Grass Pokemon. “What kind of pokemon is that?”

“It’s a Bulbasaur,” replied Professor Oak, “a grass Pokemon that grows a bulb on its back. You know that Gary.”

“Yea, but it looks weird,” said the other kid, “like some kinda vegetable.”

“Yea! I want one of these!” cried Gary, gesturing to the other two, “which one’s stronger, Grandpa?”

Holly was taken aback. Gary goddamn Oak. How dare he. She could feel her fist hardening, just imagining clocking him in the jaw consequences be darned, before she looked at the poor Bulbasaur. She was taken aback. Bulbasaur didn’t look sad, or shocked, or even hurt. They looked wilted. Literally; the bulb on their back looked like some of their petals were beginning to fall. “Professor Oak?” asked Holly, looking towards the Professor, who had left the two boys to fight over the remaining Pokemon. “What’s wrong with Bulbasaur?”

“Oh, Bulbasaur,” said Prof. Oak, looking sadly at him, “he’s um, been here for a while. Anytime anyone picks him, they usually send him back within a week. Says he isn’t as strong as most other new Pokemon.”

Holly couldn’t help but feel a pit in her stomach. How could anyone do that? It was one thing for people to say Grass types were one of the weakest types, but this…

_This was shameful._

She had made her choice the night before, but this moment only enforced the fact that she had chosen right. She had always had a love for Grass types even as a tiny baby. Something about them just seemed lively and powerful, like a huge redwood or an overarching weeping willow or the vines that could cut through thick stone. She could never get into why everyone else loved fire or dragons so much.  
Okay, maybe a little. But still.

“I’ll take Bulbasaur” stated Holly, holding her head high before stooping to pick up the leafy pokemon. Bulbasaur seemed to lean away from the contact as if trying to avoid her. But he made no effort to wrestle out of her grasp.

“Great!” chimed Prof. Oak, “let me just get you some things you’ll need for your journey!” Holding up the ball, he pointed it at Bulbasaur, returning him. Feeling the weight leave her arms, Holly felt the pit in her stomach grow a bit deeper before accepting Bulbasaur’s Pokeball. Prof. Oak then handed her five smaller ones and a handheld device. “These are your new Pokeballs for catching Pokemon and a Pokedex, which can tell you all you need to know about each Pokemon and what they can do.” Holly flipped over the new Pokedex in her hands. Seemed like an old phone or one of her little Voltboy consoles. Shrugging, she slung back her pre-packed bag and dropped the balls in, while pocketing the Pokedex in her camo shorts.

“Thanks, professor” replied Holly, a shy smile on her face.

“So, guess you chose the brussel sprout for a starter!” snarked Gary, triumphantly holding away a Pokeball from the other kid, who apparently was left with a facepalming Charmander. “Have fun battling anything with that!”

Holly grit her teeth, before a sudden idea struck her. “Oh yeah?” she said, trying to put on a brave face while slightly shaking. “You wanna take this outside? Or should you? If remember correctly, Grass-types are super effective against Water-types, right?” Her heart was about to leap out of her chest at the thought of saying the next line right to Gary’s dumb face. “Didn’t you ever spend more time learning about Pokemon types over admiring your fans?”

Gary, his face going from challenging to dumbfounded, quickly looked away with a huff. “Whatever. Have fun with your stupid plant.” He quickly grabbed for a handful of Pokeballs from a table leading out and a new Pokedex. ”Come on Squirtle, let’s go.” The other kid quickly, also looking surprised, returned Charmander to their ball and just grabbed the supplies and walked out without a word. Holly felt the blood rush to her face in an instant and for a moment, she could swear she felt Bulbasaur’s ball shift in her hand, almost to assure her he was there.

“Well then, if that will be everything, I wish you luck Holly!” said Prof. Oak, who still seemed a bit taken aback at the whole thing. “I’ll probably just wait until Ash shows up. Though, I wonder which Pokemon I’ll give him. Maybe...” At that, Holly nodded and jogged out of the lab, which felt a little too small now. Walking outside, she noticed the crowd outside at the end of the hill, crowded all over the two new trainers. Wanting to avoid the whole affair, she noticed another path that lead straight to the adjacent woods. Taking one last look at her home, she dashed down the path, past the trees to her new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> I do not own anything except Holly, an original female character based on my interactions and feelings about Pokemon. All rights go to the original producers of the show and games.


End file.
